


Besotted and other drabbles

by elfscribe



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drugs, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfscribe/pseuds/elfscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short drabbles about Alec and Richard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besotted and other drabbles

For ennorwen   
100 words

Author's note: This is from the scene where Richard discovers Alec has taken a powerful drug called _Fool's Delight._   
"The stars are watching me," he [Alec]declared in a voice of terrible pain. "Make them stop!" _From Swordspoint by Ellen Kushner_

**Besotted**  
The stars wanted to tear out his eyes. Equations prowled the room, inking themselves on the curtains, marching to the tune of a sickly sweet smell. Manacle bruises marked his wrists. His tongue so thick. The book his only hope. He cradled it, caressed the cool, burgundy leather against his cheek. Richard's gift of love. They wanted to take it from him: they, the dreadful stars, Lord Horn, the Duchess, and the twittering bat‑like scholars. Well, they couldn't have it! He opened the grate, and one at a time, tore out the creamy pages, and fed them to the fire.

* * * 

For ennorwen  
100 words

**Weapons**  
"Well, at least I don't have pigeon shit for brains," Alec goaded.

"Are you insane, scholar?" the two-bit swordsman roared. "Where's your weapon?" He twitched back his cloak and his hand hovered over the polished hilt.

Richard could almost see steam emanating from the man's ears and he had a moment to reflect that Alec wielded words like a sword - sharp, cutting, to the point. Too bad that, ultimately, they had no substance.

With a flourish the man drew, the tip hovering over the tender hollow of Alec's throat. Richard knew how soft that skin was.

"My fight," Richard said.

* * * 

For Thevina using the word prompt "cinnamon"  
150 words

**Cinnamon**  
"Cinnamon, that's what it is! Your crotch smells like cinnamon," Alec declared, raising his head from an investigation.

"Well, it could be worse," Richard mused amiably, stretching and putting his hands behind his head.

Alec nuzzled rough curls, inhaling happily. "Yes, it could smell like rotten fish, or week-old garbage, or dog turds, just like Riverside streets after the spring thaw."

"What a charming thought," Richard said. "If that were the case, I don't expect you'd be sticking around here once the snow melted."

He caught Alec's head in an armlock and held him down so that he breathed in a heady dose of cinnamon essence. Alec wriggled and licked his way into more mischief until Richard flipped him over, settling his weight in deep. Alec lay a moment panting, then cracked a smile.

"What do I smell like?" he asked.

"Like brass balls," Richard replied and kissed him quiet.

 

The End


End file.
